The present disclosure relates generally to machines, such as construction, mining, transportation, and agricultural machines, and more particularly to a machine safety dome system for detecting obstacles (e.g., objects or humans) and avoidance areas within a predetermined proximity of a machine.
Operation of machines, such as construction machines, requires an operator to remain aware of an area in which the machine operates. In addition to the operation the operator is trying to perform, the operator must maintain a situational awareness of the area surrounding the machine. For example, while performing a task, an operator must remain aware of any nearby power lines, fixed obstructions (e.g., terrain such as ditches and boulders,) moveable obstructions such as other machines and movable equipment, areas that should be avoided, and other people, objects, and instruments. Maintaining awareness of not only the operations to be performed, but various obstructions, objects, and people, requires continuous focus, which an operator may not be capable of for long periods of time.